xe2x80x98REGGIE DARK PINKxe2x80x99 is related to xe2x80x98REGGIExe2x80x99 (U.S. plant patent application Ser. No. 09/561,931) and xe2x80x98REGGIE YELLOWxe2x80x99 (U.S. plant patent application Ser. No. 09/562,138). xe2x80x98REGGIE DARK PINKxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98REGGIE YELLOWxe2x80x99 are both color mutants of xe2x80x98REGGIExe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98REGGIE DARK PINKxe2x80x99 is a product of a breeding and selection program which had the objective of finding color mutants of xe2x80x98REGGIExe2x80x99. The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant that is a natural occuring sport of a parent chrysanthemum named xe2x80x98REGGIExe2x80x99. A comparison with Parent chrysanthemum xe2x80x98REGGIExe2x80x99 is also made in this application. The new cultivar was discovered as a whole plant mutation in May 1995 by Rob Noodelijk in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in Rijsenhout Holland. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98REGGIE DARK PINKxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in July 1995 in Rijsenhout Holland.
The present invention is a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum bearing small sized blooms with purple ray-florets and purple disc florets.